Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "With Blood and Rage" In Space Sector 0666 where a group of large, blue, lizard-type aliens are torturing a smaller, weaker alien life form. They quickly become bored with the dying creature when one of the crew informs the captain that an odd-looking being is approaching the ship. They gleefully decide to torture it. “It” turns out to be Dex-Starr. The cat makes quick work of the alien crew before being snared around the neck. Unfortunately for the blue aliens, this is when Atrocitus shows. He slaughters the Blue Lizards. While attacking he soliloquies about even though his life became consumed with rage after the Massacre of Sector 666, lately he feels that he is just going through the motions. In Small Ockdon, UK on Earth in Space Sector 2814, an older man is being mugged. The old man fights back but the mugger hits him with a brick then continues to beat him with it. Back in Space Sector 0666 on the Red Lantern Corps homeworld, Ysmault, Atrocitus lays Dex-Starr down so that he can rest and heal. The Red Lanterns are fighting with each other for unexplained reasons. Atrocitus orders them to cease and Bleez incoherently responds, ending with "...thinks?". Atrocitus takes this as Bleez being insubordinate and tells her he didn't say think, he said obey. She walks away laughing, leading Atrocitus to wonder if she truly fails to understand or if she is being insolent. He also wonders if Bleez and the other Red Lanterns sense the change in him. Atrocitus reveals where he has hidden the body of Krona, the mad Guardian who was the architect of the Massacre and the nexus of Atrocitus's rage. He believes his lack of Rage stems from not being able to kill him himself, Krona was killed in the conclusion of War of The Green Lanterns by Hal Jordan. A fever pod explodes on Atrocitus's face and he relives his final moments with his family during the systematic extermination by theManhunters. Back in Small Ockdon, John Moore visits his grandfather, the old man who was mugged from before, in the hospital. His brother, Raymond, scolds him for taking so long that their grandfather had died minutes before. Raymond also notices scrapes on his knuckles and concludes that he put up a fight. John tells Ray to leave this matter to the police. After the pain and burning passes, Atrocitus thrusts his fist into Krona's chest and uses his blood as part of a blood ritual for divination. The future he sees leads him to take up the task of becoming a tool for vengeance across the universe and he believes he will need the help of his Red Lanterns to accomplish this. Appearing in "With Blood and Rage" Featured Characters *Atrocitus (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Red Lantern Corps **Dex-Starr **Bleez **Vice **Veon **Skallox **Antipathy **Fury-6 **Ratchet **Haggor **Zilius Zox Villains *Krona (Appears in Flashback and Main Story) *Manhunter Cult (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Ubez' (First Appearance and Dies) Other Characters *Hal Jordan (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Raymond Moore' (First Appearance) *John Moore (First Appearance) *'Raymond Moore's Grandfather' (First Appearance and Dies) *'Ferta' (First Appearance and Dies) *Pandora (Cameo) Locations *Space Sector 0666 **Ryut *Space Sector 2814 **Ysmault **'England' ***'Small Ockdon' **'Afghanistan' *Space Sector 0000 **Oa Items *Red Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *The events of FlashPoint have brought Veon and Vice back to Life. They previously fell in the War of Light and The Blackest Night, respectively. *The events of the Massacre of Sector 666 are used in this issue as a part of Atrocitus's flashback origin story. *The planet Ysmault is stated to be Located in Space Sector 0666, instead of its actual location which is in Space Sector 2814. This is most likely a mistake by the editors. Trivia *The cover of Atrocitus, his Red Lantern Corps and The Butcher is similar to the cover of Green Lantern (Vol 4) #21 that features Sinestro, his Sinestro Corps and Parallax. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20105 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lanterns-with-blood-and-rage/37-292579/ Red Lanterns (Vol 1) 01